2 Weeks Research
by thereadingfairy
Summary: A few years after Hogwarts Draco Malfoy meets up with a girl he once knew and has to share his home with her for two short weeks. What he realises is something he never expected...
1. Chapter 1

As he walked down from where he lived Draco Malfoy reflected on his life- it was luxurious and relax full that was for sure. He had a convenient small cottage near a muggle village a few miles away from where his parents lived so he could visit them now and then. Also, he still saw his friends from school. He had a great life despite the war.

He walked down the country lane feeling the light summer breeze on his face and sighed- this was the life. He spotted a dark brown blot in the scenery ahead and as he drew closer he saw it was a girl, the dark brown blot was her hair colour. She was wearing a summery dress and a grey cardigan with a messenger band slung over her left shoulder and across he body. He noticed the camera in her hands and looked at what she was taking a photo of. He turned and saw a landscape of somewhere that was quiet secluded and quiet. Wondering why she would take a picture of such a place he looked back at her. She had a notepad out now and saw she was writing or drawing something down in her journal.

He walked forward and the ground announced his arrival. She looked up startled and he thought he'd seen her somewhere before. She certainly thought so by the look on her face.

"Draco Malfoy," she said in sudden surprise, and it seemed not just because he had sneaked up on her, but more about the fact of how he looked. The fact he was wearing normal clothes, stripped t-shirt with the collar open and khaki shorts, wouldn't be astonishing to anyone- however she didn't seem like just anyone.

He recognised her voice. "Yeah," he answered. "You're…?"

"Rachel," she said helpfully.

He remembered suddenly. "You're Hermione Granger's friend aren't you? From Ravenclaw?"

"Always remembered as Hermione's friend," she said half unhappy, half please rolling her eyes as she packed her notebook into her bag.

"I remember you," he persisted as he ran his hand through his hair to look at her better. "You went to the Yule ball with Anthony Goldstein."

"That's me," she answered. "Um… I'm not sure if you know but I'm meant to be coming down here to research a book I'm writing for this wizarding publishing company…"

"That's odd," he chuckled. "I'm supposed to be having a researcher stay around my house for two weeks," then he noticed that she was looking at him expectantly. "Oh," he realised.

"Yeah," she said awkwardly. "I don't have to stay-"

"No- its fine," he recovered. "It'll be nice to have you to stay." A moment passed and then he asked. "Where's your stuff?"

"It's at the King's Head pub in the village," she answered, gesturing back along the path opposite to where he'd come from.

"Do you want to have lunch there and then take your stuff up to my place?" he asked as he levelled to where she was along the path.

She looked at him and was, once again, surprised. "Sure," she said. They walked along the path back to the village through the countryside and thought about how it felt like they were friends.


	2. Chapter 2

As they set off towards the village Draco and Rachel quizzed each other on life after the war; school, jobs, where they'd lived. It had been five years since the battle and they'd never really seen each other much before so they were still talking when they entered the King's Head Pub and Inn establishment.

The man at the bar called out a greeting to Rachel. His name was Mr Becker and was a jolly man in his late forties with a similarly numbered waist line. He also said Hello to Draco who had been in regular attendance every Friday evening and occasionally the Saturday morning.

"I take it that you won't be staying with us any longer Miss Crescent," said Becker as he pulled a pint for another punter further down the bar.

"I afraid I won't sir," she replied. "I'm going to miss the food so much."

She trotted off up the stairs at an even pace to get her bags and things from her room. Draco's eyes followed her and then moved back to Mr Becker in front of him.

"Mr Malfoy are you in a relationship with Miss Crescent?" asked the landlord with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"No, no she- we haven't seen each other since school and we've never really close or anything," flustered Draco a little but to others it seemed more confident than it actually was.

"Well I'd hurry up and do so son- beautiful girls can come and go as they please but kind hearted ones such as Miss Crescent don't come around often."

"Has she been generously tipping you Mr Becker?" asked the younger man with mirth in his eyes and voice. "Besides sir I don't think she'd forgive the years I mercilessly teased her and her friends. I wasn't the nicest of people back then."

"And when we grow up we put aside such childish things aside," he replied as he pulled out another large pint glass and poured a beer for himself. "Would you like one Mr Malfoy?"

Draco looked down at the large glass with a pint of alcoholic beer. "Alright," he grinned and drank with Mr Becker at the bar on a high stool.

"I do hope you're still going to be able to take me home after drinking that," Rachel asked five minutes later after she appeared behind the younger man.

"Of course I will be able to- Fine, I'll stop. Thanks Mr Becker," said Draco after trying to plead with her that he could drink the rest of the beer. "Oi!"

Rachel had quickly taken the last few sips of the drink before Draco could. She grinned mischievously and thanked Mr Becker. Draco took her out of the pub and found a small, unnoticed alley way to apparate away from.


End file.
